


Drawings and flowers

by Fantasticoncer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Loki (Marvel), Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Au where everything you draw and write on your arm, appears on your soulmate's arm and if they get hurt there, images of flowers appear on your arms. If your soulmate dies, the image of a dead flower will permanently appear on your chestYou've been able to communicate with your soulmate through drawings ever since you were born. But what happens when the drawings suddenly stop and he doesn't answer?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 210





	Drawings and flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Loki was already fully grown up by the time his soulmate's writing started to appear on his arms. Very clumsy drawings appeared first, clearly done by a child. Thor slapped him on the back when he found out. "Finally found the person you're meant to be with brother? We should celebrate that!" He shouted, before pulling him towards the nearest pub. 

Over the next couple of years, Loki saw the drawings evolve into better ones really fast. He only knew one race that developed that fast and those were the humans on Midgard. He went to his mother about these worries. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm sure we'll find a solution if she's a mortal." She reassured him, just as a daffodil appeared on Loki's arm, indicating an injury, but a small one. "Considering their age, I'm pretty sure it's nothing more than a childhood scrape. You and Thor had many of those." Frigga reminded him. 

He smiled at that, thankful that his soulmate's arms wouldn't be covered in flowers because of his and his brother's fights. One day, he noticed a drawing wasn't finished and he quickly grabbed a quill and ink, finishing it as carefully as he could. Not long after that, he found a hesitant _"hello?"_ written on his skin in childish letters and smiled at that. 

" _Hello there."_ He wrote back. _"Oh my God! You're real! Mommy said this would happen one day!"_ The writing came really quickly now and became more sloppy as his soulmate quickly wrote them in excitement and he chuckled, despite the words confirming that his soulmate was still a child. He asked her name, but she was hesitant to give him it. 

_Mommy told me not to give it, until I was grown up."_ She wrote and Loki could practically hear the embarrassment from the words. _"Quite right. Do you m_ _ind if I give you a nickname instead?"_ He asked and she agreed. He thought deeply for a moment, looking out at the stars. " _Starlight."_ He finally wrote down. _"I love it! I think I'll call you "prince."_ She wrote back and he laughed at the irony at that. " _Alright then, I'll be your prince."_ He wrote down with a grin, his heart lifting up at something that he wouldn't have to share with his brother. 

Despite his father's opinion about mortals, Loki kept talking to his soulmate through drawings and writing with his soulmate. He kept his sleeves long no matter what to keep their conversations a secret from the rest of Asgard. He also became more careful in battles as he didn't want his soulmate covered in flowers. Some called him a coward, but he'd rather be called that then have his soulmate get flowers he couldn't explain

He never did ask her name, simply calling her "starlight" out of habit as she still called him "prince." A few years later, everything went to hell. It all started with the announcement that Thor would soon be crowned king. While Loki never wanted the throne, he knew his brother wasn't ready for it, so he hatched a scheme to let Frost Giants interrupt the ceremony. 

It went completely sideways. Thor was banished, Odin fell asleep and Loki was left to rule after finding out he was a Frost Giant himself and the son of their king. Pulling himself back for a while, he just let everything loose, his magic going haywire. Just as he was about to do something he'd regret, his sleeve fell back and he saw words on his arm. _"Prince? Are you alright? I suddenly have snowdrops appear all over my arms Please answer if you're okay."_ She wrote and he could read the genuine worry in her hasty writing. 

He took a deep breath to calm himself down and grabbed a quill. _"I'm okay, Starlight. I'm just going through something personal right now and I might not answer for a while."_ He told her and she quickly replied, relief evident in her words. " _Alright. Just be careful, okay? Don't do anything rash."_ She wrote. He chuckled at that, touched by her concern for him." _I promise, Starlight."_ He quickly wrote back, before leaving the room after cleaning up the mess.

He unfortunately did not keep that promise. After trying to destroy the home of the Frost Giants with the beam of the Bifrost, fighting his redeemed and returned brother and getting rejected by his father, Loki let himself fall into the Void, not even thinking about his soulmate.He didn't die, but was instead found by the mad titan Thanos, who immediately began to start breaking him down for his own purposes.

Later, Loki would remember one terrifying moment when he was lying on a table, tied down with the titan looming over him. "Well, what do we have here?" Thanos had suddenly asked, grabbing Loki's arm. The God had felt a harsh jolt of fear going through him at realising that his soulmate was writing to him and craned his head towards his arm _"Prince? What's happening? I'm getting different kinds of flowers all over. I told you not to do anything rash! Please answer me."_ Was written on his skin 

He immediately closed his eyes at realising that he was worrying his soulmate sick, doing the one thing he had sworn never to do. "Well, let's worry her even more, shall we?" Thanos asked with a evil grin, a red-hot poker in his hands. Loki barely had time to answer the sadistic question, before heat already touched his skin and he screamed his lungs out.

On earth, you just frowned in worry as instead of an answer, desert flowers appeared, signifying burns. The minute you had gotten a daffodil on your arms, you had gone to the library to see what they meant. It was pretty straightforward. Daffodils meant bruises, roses meant cuts, snowdrops meant frostbite etc. Your sister Pepper rubbed your back to comfort you.

"What's happening to him, Pep? I don't understand." You said and the woman sighed deeply, not knowing how to tell you what she suspected. "I've only had so many flowers appear once and that was during Afghanistan." She said and you both gasped and winced. "Are you saying he's being tortured?" You asked with a whimper and she sighed again. "I genuinely hope for the both of you that he isn't, but I don't know." She replied as she wrapped an arm around you in an attempt to comfort you, but it didn't really work.

From that moment on, you checked your chest every morning and evening, knowing that a dead flower would appear there if your soulmate would die. Nothing appeared there, much to your relief. However, the flowers on your arms kept coming, until they suddenly stopped and disappeared as well, which honestly worried you even more. You tried writing, but no reply came. 

A while later, you were with Pepper and Tony as they celebrated the finishing of Stark tower. You were reluctant to be there in such a personal moment, but Tony had insisted as you were a trusted confidant to the both of them. "To the long-living mutant." He said jokingly as he held up a glass. You simply rolled your eyes. "Careful Tony or Pepper will get the wrong idea." You said

He gulped and Pepper laughed at his face, before a man named agent Coulson arrived and told Tony that he was needed. The billionaire reluctantly showed you several screens, despite the agent's protests and you stared at the absolute chaos. Your attention was pulled by one of the screens that depicted a man with black hair and an incredibly pale skin. You wondered who he was, before Pepper grabbed your arm and pulled you along. "Come on, Y/N. We need to go." She said as she, you and agent Coulson entered the elevator.

"What about you, Ms. Potts? We could use a mutant on the team." Agent Coulson said politely as you went down. "I don't know what's going on, but if it's this big that you need Tony of all people, I'd rather stay back and protect Pepper. Tony would literally kill me if anything happened to her." You said and he nodded in understanding as Pepper chuckled. 

After what was later known as the Battle of New York and after a relieved Pepper was reunited with Tony, life went on for a while. That was, until Thor of Asgard came back with Loki, the one responsible for the entire mess. Apparently, he had been brainwashed too and now had to stay on earth to pay for what he had done, despite the fact that he had no control. You thought that was a bit contradictory, but you weren't about to question Odin's orders.

Pepper kept you and herself far away from the God anyway by inviting you to stay over at the mansion in Malibu, since your apartment had been destroyed and you had nowhere to go, so you didn't really have to worry about him much. What did worry you, was the radio silence from your soulmate as nothing appeared on your arms at all. No writing, drawing or even a flower showed up on your skin apart from a few small ones during the battle. One day, you were watching a movie with Pepper, when something caught your attention.

A big rose was blooming on both your wrists. "Pepper, look!" You shouted as Jarvis paused the movie. The red-haired woman sighed in relief. "He's still alive. That's good." She said. "Yeah! Although, I wonder why they appeared on my..." You started, before trailing off as realisation set in. You gave Pepper a panicked look and her eyes widened as she realised the same thing. 

"Pen, now!" You shouted and Pepper hurriedly gave you one. You quickly started to draw hearts on your arms, not wanting to waste time thinking of something to write to him. You only stopped when your arm was completely covered in hearts and even then, you let Pepper draw hearts on the other one. "You think he's got the message?" You asked and she let out a dry, nervous laugh.

A few weeks after that, you and Pepper were allowed to come back as Loki had proven himself to be good for now. You had continued to draw hearts on your arms, despite getting no answer in return. However, no roses grew on your wrists anymore, so you took that as a good sign. You didn't want to explain the hearts though, so you wore long sleeves to hide them, despite it being the middle of summer.Tony greeted you both as did the rest of the team. You smiled at seeing them again, before you noticed Loki standing awkwardly in the background.

You simply smiled and waved at him, willing to give him a chance. That didn't stop Pepper from slapping him though. You grinned at your spitfire of a sister, before going to your new room to unpack. That night was movie night to celebrate the two of you returning. Loki stayed at the sidelines while you watched. When the movie was over, you stretched your arms up and your sleeves fell down. 

"Y/N, why do you have drawn hearts all over your arm?" Bruce asked in confusion, no one noticing Loki stiffening up at that. You looked down in slight embarrassment. "A few weeks ago, roses appeared on my wrists." You muttered. The team thought for a minute, before most winced at realising what that meant. Even Tony made a sympathetic face at hearing that. 

"What does that mean?" Thor asked and Steve looked rather confused as well. "Sometimes, when people are depressed and see no other way out, they... cut into their own skin, usually at the wrist." Bruce slowly explained and both men immediately widened their eyes. "Did the flowers ever return after that?" Natasha asked as she gently grabbed your arm and looked at where the roses had been. "No. It was just the once, but I'm not taking any chances." You answered, not noticing Loki hurriedly leaving the room. 

Later that evening, there was a soft knock on your door. "Come in." You called, only to stiffen to see it was Loki. The God immediately held up his hands in peace. "I only came here to talk. I promise." He quickly said. Your heart fluttered at hearing his smooth voice, but you quickly pushed those feelings down. Now was not the time to start having a crush. 

"I heard about what you said about your soulmate. You really care about him, don't you?" He asked. "Besides Pepper, he was the one constant thing in my life. Even when I found out I was a mutant and so different than my family, he was there. I just wish he would give some kind of sign that he was alright. The last thing I heard from him was that he was going through some personal stuff, but that was almost two years ago." You said. 

You weren't sure why you were telling him this, but you just couldn't stop as tears began to appear in your eyes. "Maybe, he couldn't answer you." Loki suggested and you scoffed. "I suppose that that was true at first as so many flowers appeared on my arms that Pepper suggested he was being tortured, but what about after that?" You asked. "Perhaps, he was scared what you would think of him." Loki said and you gave him a look. "Talking from experience, Reindeer Games?" You asked with another scoff. 

"You could say that." He answered. At seeing your confused look, he took a deep breath and rolled up his long sleeves. Your eyes widened at seeing the many hearts, _your_ hearts, drawn all over his arm below a single, straight scar. Before you knew what you were doing, you had walked forwards and grabbed his arm, before looking up at him. 

"Prince?" You asked in a whisper and he smiled. "Starlight." He replied and you felt faint as your legs wobbled. Loki noticed and quickly lifted you up in his arms, carrying you towards your bed. You were taking deep breaths as you were carried by your soulmate. Your _soulmate!_ Being put down again, you looked up and cupped his cheek. 

"What happened to you?" You whispered and he winced. "It's a long story, Starlight." He replied, not wanting to talk about the things he went through. Flashes of his torture went through his mind and he closed his eyes against them. Feeling your hand stroke his cheek, he opened them again to see you looking at him in worry. He took a deep breath and gently grabbed your wrist, kissing your palm "I'm okay, Starlight. I'm okay." He whispered. You smiled at him and waited until he had calmed down before suddenly flicking his nose.

"That was for worrying me so much, you asshole." You said. You wanted to slap him, but you sensed that that was not a good idea. He gave you a small smile. "I'm sorry, love. I just wasn't sure if you'd still want me after everything." He said and you smiled. "Loki, you're my soulmate. You could've given me at least something." You said and he lowered his head at that. 

You sighed and gently lifted his head back up again. "Don't ever leave me hanging like that again, you hear me?" You asked strictly and he immediately nodded in answer. You finally smiled at him and caressed his cheek, really looking at him. His black hair was incredibly soft to the touch, his skin was pale and smooth and his green eyes were looking at you in admiration.

Your smile grew more at seeing that, before you rested your head on his shoulder and wrapped your arms around him. He was surprised, before smiling and returning the hug. "Just as a FYI, invading New York is definitely something I'd call "doing something rash."" You commented and he laughed. "I'll try better next time, love." He said. "What was that personal thing you talked about anyway?" You asked. "That's not important right now, Starlight. Don't worry about it." He answered. You wanted to protest, but decided not to.

He uced his magic to shift you both, until he was resting against the headboard and you were lying with your head on his chest. Loki smiled at you as he stroked your hair. He had found you and you had still accepted him even after everything he had done.You looked up at him and smiled, before kissing his cheek and resting your head back on his chest. You closed your eyes and relaxed as you felt better than you had in a while. You had found your soulmate.

While he was the opposite of what you had expected, you wouldn't complain. "Loki. Please never do that again." You begged, both knowing what you meant. "I promise, Starlight. I won't leave you now that I have found you." He promised and you smiled at that, before taking a deep breath and feeling sleep take you over. The last thought was about how Pepper and the others would react to this. After that, you knew no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two different soulmate AUs. Drawing on your skin and flowers appear when the other is hurt.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
